That Can't Be Good
by Jon Gilmour
Summary: Robotnik takes a "fancy" to Knuckles house and Sonic and his pals try to get it back for him but end up getting kidnapped themselves.


Jon Gilmour

That Can't Be Good

Rated R: for foul language, crude humor, and other shit.

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyrighted to Service and Games (Sega of America/Japan), DIC entertainment and Archie Comics. These characters are not to be copied or reproduced in any way. Doing so will put you in violation of Title 17 of the US Code regarding Copyright restrictions.

Knothole

"Tails what the hell are you doing?" Sonic yelled.

"I'm like, reading this letter." Tails replied. He was running his finger down the page just saying "Words, words, parent taycher assockiation…" He was stopped by Sonic who ripped the paper out of his hands.

"You're such a dumbass Tails. It says parent teacher association on Thursday night."

"Oh cool. Sonic? Could you and Sally act like my parents and stuff?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Well tomorrow is Tharsday."

At the meeting…

"Hey Sally, since, you know, we're acting to be Tails parents, shouldn't we do parental things?" Sonic asked.

"God damn it Sonic. NO." Sally replied harshly. The two of them went to Tails first teacher for math. "So how is Tails doing?" Sally asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you," the teacher was saying. "He is probably the dumbest mother fucker on the planet. The boy can't do math worth shit."

"Hey don't talk about Tails that way!!" Sally shouted.

"Uh, hey honey don't get all upset," Sonic said with a smirk. "He can always improve." Both of them left the table and stopped. "What is it sweet cheeks, hehe."

"God damn it Sonic!!! Shut the fuck up. Just don't talk anymore. Ok. Are we clear?"

"Ok." They got to Tails' next teacher for reading.

"How's Tails doing?"

"Well he isn't doing too good." The teacher was saying.

"I figured that out yesterday, all he was saying was words. He is pretty dumb." Sonic said and Sally elbowed him. "OUCH. You hit me in the balls Sally." Sally left the table leaving Sonic on the floor. When he was able to walk he ran to find Sally, but she took the car. He ran back to Knothole. He found Tails on the couch. "Where's Sally?" he asked.

"She's upstairs." Tails said. Sonic went into the bedroom. He heard the shower stop. Sally came out.

"Holy shit, Sonic. You scared the shit out of me.

"Hey this is a little…convenient." Sonic said, he made a click noise and winked.

"Fuck you Sonic." She left so Sonic went downstairs.

"Tails, you're not doing to good in school. Did someone drop you onto you head or something?" Sonic asked.

"On my head?" Tails asked back.

"Well yeah, is someone gonna drop you on somebody else's head?"

"Why would somebody drop me on to my own head?"

"No not ON to your…GOD DAMN IT. ARE YOU FUCKIN' WITH ME?" Sally walked into the room.

"Tails, I'm disappointed in you," she told him.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Maybe if you'd pull your head out of your sphincter, you wouldn't be so dumb."

"What does sphincter mean?"

"YOUR ASSHOLE!!!!" Sonic yelled.

"Tails why the hell don't you get a job?" She asked.

"He's to dumb to get a job Sally. I mean the kid is just fucked in the head." Sonic interrupted.

"Shut up fartnocker." Tails told Sonic.

"Well I guess I'll head on up to bed now." Sonic said.

"Ok," Sally said.

"I leave the door open in case you need anything."

"That won't be necessary."

"I don't have any night clothes. I guess I'll just sleep naked."

"That's fine."

"Guess I'll just head up to bed now."

"Uh huh."

"God damn it," Sonic said and stormed up stairs.

So Damn Good

Sonic came downstairs to find Sally bending over in the refrigerator. "Ooh, is this a pleasant surprise!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Stop looking at my ass, Sonic!" Sally yelled.

"Sally have you ever heard of the phrase; look but don't touch?"

"Yeah well the fucker who said that wasn't talking about my ass," she said as she walked to the cutting board.

"Oh so you're saying I _**CAN**_ touch?!" He made a click noise and winked.

"Damn it Sonic." There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Well anyway, I was thinking maybe we should take a vacation."

"That's a great idea Sonic. Where are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking the Floating Islands. I'll handle the reservations."

"Sonic the last time you reserved a room we had to share a bed. I don't want that to happen again."

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

The Flight

On the flight to the Floating Islands a flight attendant came up to Sonic. "Peanutth?" She asked Sonic.

"No I have one right here. It's bulky but I considerate carry on," Sonic replied as Sally elbowed him. "Ouch watch the nuts, baby."

"No, peanutth," the flight attendant said handing Sonic a bag of peanuts.

"Ohhh, PEANUTS." He picked up his headset and started watching the in-flight movie: Animal House. All Tails and Sally heard was Sonic laughing hysterically. Sally went back to the bathroom embarrassed to be around Sonic. Sonic looked over at Tails and said: "Hey kid, where's your headset?"

"I don't have one," Tails replied.

"Oh that's too bad," there was a slight pause and Sonic looked over at Tails again. "What's your view on breast implants?"

"You know what I think I'll just, get a headset and stuff." Tails called the flight attendant over. "Could I like, get a headset?"

"Sure," she replied. She went over to another flight attendant to talk.

"Where's your headset?" Sonic asked. "You're missing key plot development points."

"She's getting it," Tails said. (He never got it)

The Floating Islands

When they arrived at the Floating Islands they went straight to the hotel. When they went inside Sonic automatically thought they should have gone to a different hotel. He got up to the front desk. "Hello my name ith Lauren. What ith it I can help you with. Wait you're Thonic. Yeth it ith you. It ith tho very nithe to thee you Thonic," the clerk said.

"Jesus Christ, just give me the god damn room!" He yelled.

"Thorry. Would you like me to thing a thong?"

"No."

"Oh alright. I think it goeth thomething like thith. I'm thuper, thankth for athking...Oh I'm THUPER, no nothin' bugth me...'Cause I'm feeling tho inthanely thuper…"

"Just give me the fuckin' key!!!!" The clerk gave Sonic the key and they went up to the room.

"Sonic, I thought you said you were going to have more than just two beds in the room?!?!?!" Sally said.

"No I just said I would handle it. Besides I think it is a bonding situation. HEH?" Sonic replied.

"You are one sick twisted freak!"

"Oh come on Sal."

"Fuck this you're sleeping on the floor!"

In the morning, the early morning...

Sally woke up screaming in terror.

"What the hell?" Sonic said. "What is it Sally?"

"Pants...House..."

"Would you like me to sleep with you so you don't have anymore nightmares?"

"Nah, I think I'm ok.

9:00am

"How was the rest of your sleep Sally?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't sleep." She replied.

"Wow, I didn't either. We could have at least done something recreational."

"Sonic, you never give up do you?" She said with a smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tails interrupted.

"God damn it Tails, I was finally gonna get some."

"Go brush you teeth Tails." Sally told him. Tails went into the bathroom.

"COOL!! Ahtoematic flooshing toilets

"So what were we talking abou..." Sonic was interrupted by Tails screaming.

"Ouch it burns! IT BURNS!" Tails screamed from the bathroom. Sonic ran in.

"What!?!?!" He yelled.

"I put toothpaste on my penis."

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"I just wanted it minty fresh."

"What a dumbass. Now brush your teeth." Sonic went back out into the bedroom. Tails followed shortly after brushing his teeth with a toilet brush. "What the hell are you doing Tails?"

"You told me to brush my teeth so I'm brushing my teeth."

"Yeah but your supposed to brush you teeth with a toothbrush, not a fuckin' toilet brush. Go brush your teeth the right way and then we can go to breakfast."

9:30am

At breakfast Tails took 5 boxes of cereal.

"Tails go put some of those back," Sally said. Tails only put one of them back. "Damn it Tails you can only have one at a time." Sonic came back with a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. "Jesus Christ Sonic. I just got done telling Tails he can't have that much food at a time. Then you go and have a plate full of shit."

"It's not shit it's bacon and scramby eggs." Sonic whined.

"Whatever I'm going to go get some food." When Sally got back Sonic went to get some orange juice. When he got back Tails was getting chastised by Sally again.

"I know." Tails said.

"If you knew than why did you do it...again?" She asked.

"What are you two bitching about now?" Sonic asked them

"Auntie Sally won't let me take a whole plate of food, or 5 buxes of careal." Tails complained.

"What the fuck do you want 5 boxes of cereal for? You're the size of a fuckin' midget…" Sally interrupted him.

"Little people, Sonic, little people, that's what they like," she told him.

"I don't give a rat's ass what they like."

"Sonic stop swearing so much. This is a public restaurant."

"Whatever let's go," he told them as Tails started crying. "What the hell are you crying about, you pansy?"

"I'm still hungry!" Tails cried.

"Fine, eat something, Jesus Christ."

English Prick

After breakfast they went to Knuckles house. Sonic knocked on the door. Soon after Knuckles came to the door and opened it. "Ello," he greeted them. "Would you like a spot-a-tea an' a fag?" He asked them.

"What?!?!?!" Sonic was puzzled. "Hell no, did that fag clerk come here."

"No, a fag," Knuckles said holding out a cigarette.

"Oh no thanks." Tails looked down at Knuckles' pants.

"What kind of pants, are those?" Tails asked.

"Pant-y-ose. Would you like take a seat on my couch." He offered. Tails ran in and both shit and sat on his couch. "Great beasties! What d'ja do that 'or?"

"TAILS!!!! Get off of his couch. NOW!" Sally yelled. "Get something to clean this shit off with."

"Well while he's busy let's take a look on the telly, shall we?" Knuckles said as he turned the TV to rugby. "Oh jolly good. The All-Blacks are kickin' some serious ass. Go, GO, OHHH and he gets the try." Knuckles yelled at the TV.

"This game kicks ass," Sonic said. "I don't know what the hell is going on but it's pretty cool."

"Ah takin' a fancy to the game. Ah 'ere comes a scrum."

It took Tails the whole game to clean the couch. When he was done he told Knuckles. Knuckles walked over to the couch. "That's bue-y-ful. Well, I gotta take a visit to the loo." While Knuckles was in the bathroom the house suddenly started to move. It took about 20 minutes before the house was out of view from the foundation. Knuckles came out of the bathroom and Sonic rushed over to him.

"Knuckles! Robotnik has taken your house!" Sonic told him.

"I thought it felt a bit drawfty!" He replied.

"Sonic we have to get Knuckles house back for him. Lets go find where Robotnik is taking it," Sally said.

Robotnik's New House

"Ah this new house is just what I needed," Robotnik said to himself. "Now I can relax in my chair, and not have shit to worry about. Ah time to watch some Jackie Brown." After he watched the movie Sonic, Sally, and Tails appeared at the door. "Ah shucks." He pushed a button and a claw picked all three of them up and threw them in the dungeon. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA what a bunch of dumbshits."

The Dungeon

"I wish we could get out of here soon," Tails cried.

"Well wish in one hand and shit in the other, see which one fills up first," Sonic told him

"Sonic! How in the name, of Zeus'…BUTTHOLE, do you plan on getting out of here?" Sally asked.

"I'll try my best to get..."

"Your best?!?! Losers always whine about their best, winners go home and fuck the prom queen."

"Were you the prom queen?"

"God damn it Sonic! Now is not the time for that."

"You're never gonna score Sonic," Tails said.

"Fuck you!" He retorted. About ten minutes later Robotnik came in. He took Tails by his ears and threw him in his own personal electric chair.

"You read the bible Tails?" Robotnik asked.

"Not on most days."

"Well there's this passage I got memorized. It fits this occasion. Ezekiel 25:17, the path of the righteous man is beset, on all sides by the inequities and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness. For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger, those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you WILL KNOW my name is the Lord, when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

"Sonic you better think of something to do, quick," Sally demanded. Sonic walked through the open door and got Tails and Sally then ran upstairs. Robotnik flipped the switch to the electric chair and turned around to find Tails gone.

"Why the hell must everyone ruin my fun? I thought nobody would care if I killed that worthless shit-bag." Robotnik said to himself.

At the foundation…

"Where's my house?" Knuckles asked worriedly.

"More importantly…WHERE'S TAILS????" Sally yelled. "I guess I'll go look for him."

Ransom…or not

"Damn it, it's been two days and Sally still isn't back," Sonic said. The phone started to ring. "Hello."

"HAHA if you ever want to see you friends again you have to come and rescue them after you do a whole bunch of shit you don't want to." Robotnik told him.

"First of all…I consider me and Sally to be more than friends, I think it's called friends with options. And second of all…I hate Tails. He's a dumbass."

"Oh, well anyway that's what you have to get them back. And with one comes the other. 'Cause I don't want that worthless dipshit either." Robotnik hung up so Sonic ran downstairs and stole the fastest car he could find. He drove down to Knuckles…Robotnik's house. He ran inside, Sally and Tails were just sitting in the living room. Robotnik was in the kitchen.

"Take those fuckers away," Robotnik yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Sonic said puzzled.

"I said get those fuckers out of my house. Tails keeps shitting on the carpet and Sally refuses to clean anything."

"Well can I have Knuckles house back."

"Hey my ass maybe dumb but I ain't no dumbass."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. I didn't call you a dumbass, I just want the house."

"You are in no position to be making demands. You get those assholes, and that's it."

"Ok. I guess this is all I really came for." He picked Sally up and walked out the door.

"Sonic you're forgetting someone," she said.

"Nah."

"Sonic go back and get Tails. NOW!"

"Sum bitch. Tails come on." Tails got out of the house and followed them to the car. "Oh sorry but this is only a two seat car. Guess you'll be riding in the trunk Tails."

"No he can sit in the middle."

"Oh man. I don't want that smelly asshole sitting next to me. Wait I got it. Sal you can sit in the middle." Sonic said with a huge smile.

"Fine Sonic." All three of them got in the car.

"Hope you don't mind Sal, but this car is a stick shift."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that before I got in the car?"

"'Cause you wouldn't have sat there if I told you. Besides I don't want my hand by Tails nuts while I'm driving."

Bad news for someone who wanted good news

"My house, where is it?" Knuckles was getting impatient.

"Well Knuckles, you probably need a new house. I don't think Robotnik wants to give it up." Sonic told him.

"You mean he's taken a fancy to my house?"

"Yeah Knuckles, he's defiantly taken a fancy to your house."

"Shit. Could I bum a fag from you."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! What the fuck is it with you and fags. You know the clerk at the hotel we're staying might like you."

"No, not a fag, a fag. You know a cigarette."

Back at the hotel…

"Sonic we really should get some roll-aways." Sally said.

"Ok, I'll get on it right away," Sonic replied. "Room service? This is the penthouse suite. Could I get snacks, drinks…"

"No, Sonic, Roll-aways."

"Oh I mean, could some roll-aways. You only have one? I guess that will have to do." He hung the phone up. "Well Sal, I guess we have to share one bed for the night. Is that fine with you?"

"Fine, Sonic. But as soon as they have a roll-away available we are taking it."

9:00am

"So, how'd you sleep Sal?"

"I slept fine."

"Ah so, did you dream about us? Huh? Come on it can be a reality."

"Sonic, I'm not going to tell you again. SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

"Come on Sal. Can't we, just once. Nobody's watching. Let's have a go, you know, knock boots, and so on."

"So you fancy a go do ya?" Knuckles interrupted. "What are you doing in here?"

"DAMN IT, KNUCKLES. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. Just for one hour…two at the most."

"Whatever strikes your fancy." When Sonic turned around he saw Sally enter the bathroom.

"Knuckles, I'm gonna kick your ass." Tails walked in to see what was happening.

"What's going on Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Talk to Knuckles, he can tell you what happened and what's going to happen after I see him again."

"Oh yeah, ok." He went to find Knuckles. Knuckles was sitting on the couch watching a rugby game. "Hey Knuckles, what was Sonic doing in there?"

"Well I think he was about to play a game with your aunt."

"Oh yeah, what game?"

"Well one might call it, well mate; he was going to ride the train."

"But there is no train in this hotel room."

"No dumbass, he was trying to get some."

"I told him he was never going to score." Sonic stormed out of the bedroom.

"Damn it, mother fucker, son of a bitch," he mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked. Sonic just went right out the door into the hallway. "Sonic was really strusfrated."

In the evening…

"Oh look's like it's that time of day again. A shower, shave, and sex. Hehe the three S's," Sonic said excitedly.

"Well Sonic unless you're screwing Tails, I don't think you going to get any sex," Sally told him.

"Damn it." Sonic walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Knuckles walked in. "AHHHHHHHHH What the fuck are you doing in here?" Sonic yelled.

"AHH your balls are showing," Knuckles said walking out of the bathroom. "Bumble Bee tuna." He shouted back.

"Ok it's clear," Sonic said to himself. He got the toothpaste out and put it on his penis. "God damn, Ooh it burns!"

What happens now?

"So Sonic, what are we going to do today?" Sally asked.

"Well there are many things we _**CAN**_ do, but there's really only one thing that I want to do, and I pretty sure it's on your mind too," Sonic replied.

"Sonic!" She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Sonic left the bedroom and started watching TV. He turned it to the food network.

"Lunch, lunch, and more lunch. Sounds kind of like 'Lies, Lies, and More Lies' by that hilariass author that makes you piss yourself every time you read the stories. Oh, Shawn Jones is a funny mother fucker. Anyway back with lunch, today's topic…FOOD. We'll be makin' tuner fish…tuna fish sandwich, po-ta-to salad, and a sundae. But first a My Damn Factoid. The toilet was invented by the man John Crapper, which is why you call a toilet either a john, or a crapper. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. We'll be right back after some horrible commercials."

"We're back. You know this show should be called 'One Fat Bastard' but that was too much like 'Two Fat Bitches…Ladies'. Yeah so a tuna fish sandwich. First, take the fuckin' lid off the fuckin' can. And squeeze out the juices like squeezing your girlfriends' t…nevermind. Then do that to however many cans you want. Then take the tuna out and put it in to a bowel…bowl. And put as much mayo-naise as you want. There is three stages to tuna: dry, just right, or taste like fucking mayo. I like the just right stage, it tastes the best. Then you toast your buns, and put the tuna on the bread and EAT. You know that's what this show is about makin' food then eating the shit. Now get out of the room 'cause commercials are coming. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

"Back, potato salad time. First, boil the potatoes until done. Then skin them and chop up into little pieces. If it makes you feel better imagine it is your most hated enemy. Like your gay uncle. Hey everybody has one; they have that one gay uncle. Anyway put it in a bowl and slap some mayo, some eggs, and whatever else you want in there. Then fridge it for a day or two. Then chow down. Hey guess what…more commercials."

"Hey, back again. To make an ice cream sundae, first take some ice cream, vanilla tasting, and scope as much as you want and top with hot fudge. Makes me hungry just thinkin' about it. Yummy. And add some nuts…," Robotnik was stopped by a fan again.

"He said NUTS. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA." The fan screamed.

"Shut the fuck up, you faggot. As I was saying, nuts, some sprinkles, **DAMN**, banana slices, and a cherry on top. That's it for today. See you next time, same damn time, same damn lunch."

"Man I've got to watch that show more often," Sonic said to himself.

"Sonic," Sally called. "Sonic I need to talk to you in the bedroom." Sonic grew a grin from ear to ear. He went into the bedroom.

"Yes," Sonic answered.

"Sonic I want you to stop hitting on me, when anyone's around. Well actually, just stop all together. Ok, do you understand?"

"But…"

"Sonic, if ifs and buts were candy and nuts, what a merry Christmas we'd have."

"What? Did you say; if ifs and buts were your candy and my nuts what a merry Christmas we'd have?"

"God damn you, Sonic. You know what I said. Stop turning what I say around, to be what you want. Just stop ok Sonic. No more jokes, nothing. Ok."

"Well if you looked at this the way I do this really sucks ass, I mean, this really can't be worse."

"Well that's all. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take a shower."

"Ooh can I watch?"

"Sonic! This is what I'm talking about. GET OUT." She kicked him out and locked the door behind him.

"What crawled into your ass and croaked?" Knuckles asked him.

"None of your business." Sonic yelled.

"Oh brushin' you away, eh?"

"I told him he was never going to score." Tails said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sonic screamed as he punched Tails right in the jaw. Sally walked out to see what was going on.

"Sonic!" She yelled. She ran over to Tails and tried to move his jaw. Tails screamed with pain. "You broke his jaw asshole."

"Well, if he didn't piss me off, he wouldn't have got his ass kicked."

At the hospital…

"Tails you got your jaw wired so you will have to eat things like, applesauce and soup," the doctor told him. Sonic came into the room.

"Here you go Tails a lollipop," he said and Tails tried to take it from him. "Oh it's too bad you need to open your mouth to eat it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Sonic don't tease Tails," Sally commanded.

"Hey Sal, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," she said as they walked into the hallway. "What is it Sonic?"

"Do I need some Viagra or something?"

"What? Sonic that's not what I was talking about. It's just that, huh, I don't know."

"Ah ha, I have victory. I'm the cock of the walk."

"No, that doesn't mean anything. Ok, I'll make you a deal Sonic; if you don't bring this subject up again, I promise we'll talk about it when we get back to Knothole. Ok, deal?"

"Yeah we have an accord."

"Ok let's go back in to see Tails." They went back into the hospital room. "Hey doc, when can Tails, leave."

"Right now," he said holding his nose. "You know, you really should potty-train your child." He left the room.

"Tails what did I tell you about shitting anywhere but the toilet?" Sally asked.

"Hh wunndt lt me gu." Tails mumbled.

"Oh sure."

Back at the hotel…

"So, this is the last night we'll stay here. Right Sal?" Sonic said.

"Yeah but I have to ask you if it will be alright if we take Knuckles back with us." She replied.

"Why? Have you taken a 'fancy' to him?"

"No I just think we're responsible for him losing his house."

"Oh well I guess we do have a few extra bedrooms at Knothole. Ah why not?"

"Ok I'll go tell him." When Sally went to go tell Knuckles the news Sonic fell asleep.

Back at Knothole

"Ok Tails, watch this part with your eyes closed." Sonic told him as they watched Star Wars: Episode II.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundaks," Obi-Wan said.

"I rescued you from that nightmare, master, remember," Anakin replied.

"Oh yes, hmhmhm. You're sweating, relax."

"Oh that's nasty," Tails said with disgust.

"Sonic, we have to talk remember?" Sally said, then she made a click noise and winked.

"Oh boy," Sonic said. "Uh Tails, you stay here, I have to, umm, get spanked for all the naughty things I said on vacation." He followed Sally to her room. "I'll put some music on, so nobody's disturbed by the noise." He put The Final Cut in by Pink Floyd. All Tails and Knuckles could hear was the music.

"Fuck all that we've got to get on with these. Got to compete with the wily Japanese. No need to worry about the Vietnamese. Got to bring the Russian Bear to his knees. Well, maybe not the Russian Bear, maybe the Swedes. We showed Argentina, now let's go and show these. Make us fell tough and wouldn't Maggie be pleased. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. 1,2,3,4. S'cusi dove il bar. Se para collo pou eine toe bar. S'il vous plait ou est le bar. Oi, where's the fucking bar Jon?!"

A few hours later…

"What were you doing up there Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I just like to listen to loud music," he told him.

"Gee mate, you woke me up from my nap," Knuckles complained. "I had to watch this movie with Tails. I don't even think my ass would fancy to be wiped with that movie."

"Sorry Knuckles, if I'd have known that you were napping I would have played the music even louder," Sonic said.

"What an ass-ole." Sally came downstairs. She went over to the refrigerator.

"Do we have anything to drink here? Or do I have to go to the store?" She asked.

"Well how about I make you a milkshake?" Sonic said.

"I'd love a milkshake." He gave the milkshake to Sally after he tasted.

"Hell yeah, that shits good."

"Sonic, where did you learn to make these?"

"Uh, off of Robotnik's My Damn Lunch."

"Well I guess Robotnik is more useful than we thought."

"Speaking of Robotnik his show is on right now."

Author's Note:

After this story, I hope you were offended, but not offended so you won't look for these stories:

Robotnik's My Damn Lunch Season 1

& Good is Dumb

Also look for these stories, coming soon"

The Sneaky Pair of Underwear

& Robotnik's My Damn Lunch Season 2


End file.
